Zekk
*Academia de las Sombras *Nueva Orden Jedi *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *La Colonia *Coalición Jedi |maestros=Brakiss Luke Skywalker |aprendices= }} Zekk fue un humano, huérfano, sensible a la Fuerza y habituado a ser espabilado en las calles nacido en el planeta Ennth y quien trabó amistad con los gemelos Solo Jaina y Jacen. Después de una caída al lado oscuro de la Fuerza en su adolescencia, se entrenó para ser un Caballero Jedi. Zekk más tarde iría a participar en una ofensiva contra los yuuzhan vong y el Gorog. Durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro, él y Jaina se convirtieron en Enlazados y formaron una particular fuerte conexión mental el uno con el otro. En el año 40 DBY, Zekk y Jaina se desenlazaron pero aún compartieron algunos pensamientos. Poco después fueron socios, aunque la familia de Jaina pensaba que estaban involucrados románticamente. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica él y Jaina participaron en la Batalla de Tralus como parte del Escuadrón Hardpoint. Poco después, él participó en el Bloqueo de Corellia bajo el liderazgo de Jacen y Jaina. Más tarde Zekk uniría fuerzas con Jaina y Jagged Fel para dar caza a la Jedi Oscura Alema Rar. Misteriosamente, Zekk se desvaneció de la Fuerza durante la última batalla de la guerra. Jaina, quien nunca lo sintió morir, insistió en que todavía estaba vivo en algún lugar. Fue considerado desaparecido en la acción, solo para emerger meses después con vida, ileso, e involucrado románticamente con la oficial de seguridad de Hapan, Taryn Zel. Biografía Primeros años Zekk pasó los primeros nueve años de su vida en el planeta Ennth, donde sus padres eran colonos. Cuando Ennth comenzó a autodestruirse, como lo hacía cada ocho años, Zekk, un niño brillante y prometedor, fue enviado a una de las estaciones de refugiados en órbita al planeta por varios meses, hasta que Ennth volvió a ser un lugar seguro. Sus padres, que pretendían unirse a él en órbita, permanecieron en la superficie demasiado tiempo tratando de recuperar sus últimas posesiones y murieron en un terremoto.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Zekk, que no quería quedarse en Ennth por más tiempo sin una familia, escapó de la estación de refugiados y se infiltró de polizón en una nave de suministros. Durante un período de tiempo, Zekk saltó de una nave a otra, buscando una vida para sí mismo, hasta que se encontró con el viejo viajero espacial Peckhum, quien se convirtió en su amigo y lo acogió. Vida en Coruscant Peckhum y Zekk compartieron un apartamento de nivel medio en Coruscant que había sido abandonado durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Zekk tenía un grado de libertad que la mayoría de los niños no tenían, ya que Peckhum solía llevar suministros en su carguero destartalado, el Pararrayos, o trabajaba como cuidador de uno de los muchos Satélites Orbitales de Transferencia de Energía Solar que rodeaban Coruscant. Zekk a menudo salía del apartamento para explorar la parte inferior de Coruscant, donde descubrió que tenía algo de talento para encontrar cosas que eran valiosas. Sin embargo, este talento era impredecible. En una ocasión, Zekk bajó cuarenta y dos pisos de un pozo de turboascensor abandonado para descubrir que lo que parecía ser un objeto brillante era en realidad un pedazo de papel de aluminio pegado a un poco de fango. Zekk entregaba a Peckhum los valiosos restos de metal, baratijas y objetos perdidos que encontraba, quien sabía cómo y a quién venderlos para traer comida a la mesa. Sin embargo, las cosas que Zekk encontraba se acumulaban más rápido de lo que Peckhum podía venderlas y, como resultado, se acumularon dentro de su apartamento. El conocimiento de Zekk sobre los niveles inferiores de Coruscant y su talento para encontrar cosas llamó la atención de Norys, el líder de una pandilla conocida como los Perdidos. Aunque Norys se burlaba de Zekk como un "recolector de basura", quería que Zekk fuera su mano derecha para poder acceder al vasto conocimiento que Zekk tenía de las calles de la parte inferior de Coruscant. Zekk rechazó la oferta porque no quería ser el accesorio de un matón como Norys. Norys no reaccionó bien ante el rechazo, y aunque decidió que no le importaría que Zekk fuera mutilado o asesinado, todavía mantuvo abierta la invitación para unirse a los Perdidos. Conociendo a los hermanos Solo En algún momento alrededor del 18 DBY, Zekk conoció a Jaina Solo y a su hermano Jacen. A pesar de que era consciente, y estaba algo resentido, por el hecho de que estaban mejor posicionados que él, no permitió que eso le impidiera hacerse amigo de los gemelos. Zekk y los gemelos, así como su hermano Anakin, tuvieron muchas aventuras juntos. Finalmente, Jacen y Jaina se fueron al Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker en Yavin 4, dejando a Zekk atrás en Coruscant.Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest Los gemelos Solo luego regresarían a Coruscant con sus amigos Tenel Ka y Lowbacca para unas vacaciones de un mes. El primer día que estuvieron allí, se unieron a Zekk para una aventura más en la parte inferior de Coruscant, donde descubrieron una lanzadera Imperial abandonada y ayudaron a Zekk a "adquirir" un huevo de halcón-murciélago. Después de eso, Zekk los invitó a una comida de mediodía con raciones de soldado de asalto en su apartamento. Jaina finalmente sugirió que a cambio, ella y Jacen deberían invitarlo a una cena diplomática que se celebraría un par de días más tarde. Zekk aceptó la invitación y le pidió a Peckhum que lo ayudara a seleccionar algunas ropas nuevas que lo ayudarían a adaptarse al banquete. Antes de que Peckhum se fuera una vez más para cumplir con sus deberes como cuidador de un SOTES, Zekk le prometió al anciano que encontraría una unidad central multitarea que sería necesaria para hacer que la estación descompuesta se adaptase mejor a una habitación humana. Un día después, Zekk se dirigió al Palacio Imperial para asistir al banquete. En el momento en que conoció a C-3PO, el droide de los Solo, el resentimiento bien oculto de Zekk por la diferencia de estatus social entre el y sus amigos regresó. El droide astuto declaró que la ropa "nueva" de Zekk estaba pasada de moda e intentó peinar los enredos de su largo cabello. El nivel de vergüenza de Zekk llegó al banquete cuando Jaina le señaló que había comido un ramo, que había confundido con una ensalada. La madre de Jaina, Leia Organa Solo, que no deseando que Zekk se avergonzase públicamente también hizo que su familia comiera los ramos. Una vez que terminó la función diplomática, Zekk salió furioso del Palacio Imperial lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía que su error había ayudado indirectamente a allanar el camino para un acuerdo comercial y la alianza entre la Nueva República y el mundo de Karnak Alpha, como embajador nativo, de una especie que tenía sobre todo niños, se había impresionado por el esfuerzo de Organa Solo para hacer que el joven Zekk se sintiera más cómodo. De camino a casa, Zekk se encontró con Tamith Kai, quien estaba buscando reclutas Jedi Oscuros para la Academia de las Sombras. Ella lo escaneó con un detector de Fuerza y viendo que tenía el potencial de ser un Jedi muy fuerte, lo aturdió y lo secuestró. Apariciones *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: Boba Fett'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Jedi Oscuros Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Caballeros Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Jedi redimidos Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Pícaro Categoría:Chatarreros Categoría:Individuos del Segundo Imperio